1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective containers for storage, handling, and transportation of elongated sporting equipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
For the traveler en route to sporting events, resorts, and recreation centers, the protection and security of valued personal equipment and supplies are long standing problems in those situations where the equipment cannot be carried into the passenger compartment of the transportation vehicle. Elongated sporting equipment is often carried on roof tops of automobiles and in baggage compartments of buses, trains and airplanes. Frequently, while in transit, valuable equipments become separated, are damaged, and are too often forever lost due to theft between time of deposit as baggage and attempted recovery at the point of arrival.
Various clamping devices and tie down straps have been used when transporting elongated sports equipment on automotive rooftops. Shipping bags of canvas, leather, or flexible plastic materials are often used. The ornamental design of a folding container for skis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,913. The ornamental design of a cylindrical tubular sports equipment carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,162.